Attack on Hanje: The First Time I Met Levi
by Unknownred
Summary: I stood there, in front of the new guy. Helpless. Speechless. Restless. The first time I met Levi Ackerman, I wanted nothing more than to die. (Disclaimer: I don't own AoT and its characters)
1. Epilogue

Attack on Hange:

The First Time I Met Levi Ackerman

By: Unknownred

.

.

.

:Epilogue:

.

The first time I met Levi Ackerman was at school.

After school.

Outside the nurse's office.

In only a hospital gown.

Barefooted.

With blood pooling around my feet.

It was perfect timing.

Time of the month.

But it wasn't what it seemed.

I stood there, in front of the new guy.

Helpless.

Speechless.

Restless.

The first time I met Levi Ackerman, I wanted nothing more than to die.

.

.

.

And I did.

.

.

.

:The First Time:

.

I didn't know what they were planning.

My relatives, that is.

I lost my parents in a Titan expedition.

They were scientists.

Long-lost and very much loved scientists.

Once I heard of their deaths, I didn't cry.

I knew being a scientist had its perks.

Whether it'd be good news or not.

I didn't doubt that the mission would succeed.

I just hoped it would.

This time round.

But…

Everyone labeled me as weird.

No one understood why.

They began to resent me.

But…

I had to be strong.

I had to stay strong.

For my parents.

For me.

And for humanity.

Because the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Now I am the number one smartest person.

In Wall Maria.

And of Maria High Academy.

.

.

And I had many enemies.

Not rivals.

Enemies.

.

.

I was too alike my parents.

Too smart for teachers.

For my peers.

And they didn't like that.

I didn't pay too much mind to what they thought.

I didn't really need to.

But maybe I should've.

.

.

I was too jaded for them.

So, they got tired of me.

The teachers came up with a plan.

The townspeople turned a blinds' eye.

My relatives signed the papers.

Brought me in.

Sent me to the nurses' office.

Said it was for my own good.

Said that I just needed a check-up.

Said that I'd be fine.

.

.

They forgot to mention that…

It'd hurt.

It'll leave scars.

Mentally.

 _Feels like I'm being torn apart!_

Physically.

" _No! Stop it! I don't want this!"_

Spiritually.

 _A little part of me died that day._

.

.

Nine hours previously.

The school bell rang.

All students went to their respected classrooms.

I didn't.

I skipped.

Instead, I climbed the tree aside the clock tower.

I could see the third story.

My science room.

Wannabes, roaming about.

Test tubes in hand.

Measurements in the other.

Goggles on.

Just like me.

Though, mine are always on my head.

A little gift my parents left behind.

But sometimes, I wish they hadn't.

Left me behind.

Left me something to remind me of them.

I wish they…

.

.

.

Lunch time went quickly.

Unlike most days.

Isolated at a table.

No friends.

Just enemies.

Even the freshmen fled from me.

As if I had the plague.

But I was used to it.

Having lived hell through three years in Maria High Academy.

Just one more year to go.

Before graduation.

Then I'm gone.

Gone from this town.

Gone from everyone's life.

Gone from this life.

.

.

.

Or so I thought.

The hours seemed to slow when I reached Home Economics.

Projects were due.

Mine were unmade.

I failed the assignment.

I was called out.

By the teacher.

Said I wasn't anything special.

Said that I stunk to what I do.

Said I needed an attitude adjustment.

Said…Said…Said…

.

.

Thankfully, though, I was pulled out of class.

My relatives were in the office.

With a signature pen in their hands.

And the headmaster holding two white, crisp papers.

Maybe they wanted me to drop out.

I was fine with that.

I was fine with doing anything just to get out of this school.

But I didn't know how much I wished to take back my words.

.

.

.

But it happened.

I entered the nurses' office after school.

For a check-up that needed to be done.

I laid on a white foam bed.

Legs hidden behind a white curtain.

The nurse out of sight.

I wondered what this procedure was for.

I wondered why the light in the office was dimmed.

I wondered why the air felt tensed.

I wondered why my eyes grew weary.

I wondered why I felt skin on skin.

I wondered why I heard snickers and moans.

.

Then I felt it.

I felt this sheer pain pierce through my body.

And I screamed.

.

I thrashed like a kid throwing a tantrum.

I called for help.

For my parents.

For someone…a

Anyone…

Out there…

To come save me.

.

But there was no one like that here.

In Wall Maria.

In Maria High Academy.

No one to accept me.

No one to save me.

No one to rival me.

And as I laid on the white foam bed.

I didn't cry.

I made up my mind.

I had to stay strong.

I had to remain smart.

I won't let myself fall for anyone and their tricks.

I must not let them see me cry.

Because I couldn't let them win.

Because I couldn't let them be satisfied.

To what they did.

To me.

.

I wasn't going to let anyone in.

Into my heart.

Into my mind.

Into my soul.

Not even the new guy.

The guy everyone has been gushing over.

For the past month.

The strongest fellow.

In Wall Maria.

In Maria High Academy.

Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

:TBC:


	2. Freshman Year

Attack on Hange:

The First Time I Met Levi Ackerman

By: Unknownred

.

.

.

:Freshman Year:

.

I had a friend at one point

In my existence

At Maria High Academy.

I wasn't of any label.

Or in a cliché.

Or in a school club.

Though I didn't stand out much

Back in the day

I was, more or less a…

Wallflower.

With a strong floral scent

That attracted a guy

In my flower arrangement class

Who had an abnormal skill

With his nose.

His name is Mike Zacharias.

He would sniff me

When I was sad

Curious

Happy

And upset.

He knew me too well

I guess because I was

Vulnerable

Like an open book.

He shook hands with my parents

At Maria High Academy

After they shared their research campaign

For a future Titan Expedition.

Zacharias was inspired by their goals

And aspired to join their team

But I

Didn't share the same sentiments.

I wasn't ready

For the outside world

When I couldn't even fit

In the inside world.

Who knew

All that would change

Because of me

And my stupid feelings?

.

.

I used Zacharias

In my science,

In my experiments

Because of his nose.

With chemicals mixed

And brewing, he would

Sniff and critique

And I would follow up.

One day,

A rumor spread

Like wildfire

About him and me.

He was my guinea pig

And I was his master

Which sounded inadequate

But in a way, sort of true.

I was mad for science

Loved it

And felt it

Just like my parents.

Though I was raised well

And had the same mindset

As my parents, I had

Different thoughts about their future plans.

Yet,

Zacharias shared a penny for his thoughts

Wanting to team up with my parents

Instead of staying with me.

It hurt.

.

.

So I got back at him.

At them.

And used him until

He couldn't be used no more.

The look on his face

When he couldn't

Smell me

Was frightening.

I held the beaker in one hand

Smiling up at him

With treacherous thoughts

Shackling my dark heart.

He resigned from the expedition trip

And dropped out from our

Flower Arrangement class

And stopped talking to me.

I knew he was distressed,

Because he wasn't anything special

No more

And I was fine with that.

So I kept up with my happy facade

And wore him down

With news from my parents

Which made him start to resent me.

'What is it?'

'You did this to me!'

'I did _what_ to you?'

'…You know what.'

And I did.

I just didn't know that my plan would

Backfire…

Hurt me…

And make me lose a friend.

.

.

At graduation,

We didn't speak.

Zacharias got up on stage

And told his speech to

All the students and faculties

Of Maria High Academy.

Including me.

Saying,

'You can't always have what you want

Because there will always be someone who will

Kill to have it first.'

That was a message

To me

For me

From him

And from them…my parents.

Because I feel that they would

Say

The

Same.

.

.

.

:TBC:


	3. Chapter 1

Attack on Hange:

The First Time I Met Levi Ackerman

By: Unknownred

.

.

.

:Chapter 1:

.

In Maria High Academy

There is but one Queen Bee

Whom is selected

After showing their credentials

In Academics,

Sports,

Clubs,

Extracurricular activities,

And dancing.

Neither of which I'm eligible

For or qualified to participate in.

Not only have I proven

My rank, my GPA and

How many grades I've skipped,

I am, by far, the youngest Alec

To enter Maria High with an

IQ of…

.

Academics: Hange Zoe Banned

'How is that even possible?'

.

.

.

Sports: Hange Zoe Banned

'Zoe, what are you doing?!'

'Getting into position to stab him, sir!'

'In fencing, we don't call it a stab.

We call it a touch.'

'Oh dear, if I say I want to touch my assigned partner,

I'll get called into disciplinary HR.

And that's a big no-no, they say.'

(sigh) 'Zoe, bench!'

.

.

.

Clubs: Hange Zoe Banned

'In my defense,

The club was desperate for funds

Panhandling was the next best choice.'

.

.

.

Extracurricular activities: Hange Zoe Banned

'Your blood work shows thyroid function normal.

Cortisol levels normal. And looking at your

Follicle-stimulating hormone levels… menopause.'

'Hange, I am **not** going through menopause.

I'm a guy.'

'Okay, let me rephrase the results.

You have… andropause.'

'…And you're resigned.'

.

.

.

Dancing: Hange Zoe Banned

'I can't stab nor touch people in fencing!

What made you think it was a good idea

To put me in dance?'

'You're right; you're banned from dancing too.'

.

IQ of…

Which does not matter, apparently.

However, that didn't stop me

Or my dire curiosity to

Take up the hobby of

People-watching.

Yes, over the course of the semester

I observed from afar

Collected data,

Personal analysis,

And archived an unlimited

Array of information.

.

I didn't think

All that research

Would come in handy

someday.

.

.

.

:TBC:


End file.
